Campamento Espacial
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Krel tendrá que infiltrarse en un Campamento Espacial que forma parte del Área 49-B ¿Lograra no ser descubierto antes de que cumpla su misión?... {Hecho por GottiCalavera}
1. Ser-No-Identificado

[[Hola, gente… Supuestamente iba a publicar este fic mucho antes, pero quería plantear bien algunas bases, de hecho lo iba hacer a inicios de este verano; pero me operaron y se libró el tráiler de la segunda temporada que se estrena este julio 12…

Ya lo he visto, pero quiero expulsar esta idea antes de que se estrene, así que acompañen en este fic antes de que empiece la temporada, ¿va?

Puede que tenga algunas cosas que pensé después de la primera temporada que ahora se resolvieron algunas en el tráiler de la segunda…

Sin más que decir, ¡disfrútenlo!]]

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Ser-No-Identificado**_

* * *

Seamus despegó la vista del cuaderno y volvió a mirar la puerta, era la quinta vez desde hace más de una hora. Tragó en grueso al no ver nada en ella, ni siquiera el sonido del ligero paso de alguien que se acerque por el pasillo para abrirla.

Era frustrante, su compañero de cuarto aun no daba señales de vida.

No había visto a Krel desde esa tarde en el laboratorio, sabía que se daba unas escapadas nocturnas para ver en los alrededores de las instalaciones con «fascinación» por sus estructuras, casi pareciera que quería memorizarlas y descubrir sus secretos.

"Tal vez quiera rediseñar la base"

Desde que entraron al campamento espacial, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, estuvieron apoyándose mutuamente en actividades tanto académicas como emocionales. Eran un gran equipo los dos.

Soltó un suspiro que solo hacía detonar más su genuina preocupación por Krel. Fue ignorante del ruido del exterior, pero al escuchar como la ventana se abría, solo rasco con su nunca el lápiz que tenía en mano.

Se sentía aliviado por saber que había vuelto.

Giró su silla y se incorporó, pero lo que vio no era lo que espero. Una figura no humanoide de neón se incorporó de forma "tenebrosa". Sus brazos, su piel y sus ojos parecían sacados de una película de ciencia ficción.

Seamus quiso gritar, pero su voz se atora en la garganta y sus instintos para huir de un peligro desconocido le respondieron mal, esto lo hizo caer al suelo mientras todas las cosas que tenía encima del escritorio se tiran por el impacto, espero lo peor cuando la identidad misteriosa se acercó a él con un paso «intimidante», lo veía de esa forma por lo hacía lento y algo pesado.

No veía ninguna escapatoria, el terrible ser lo tenía acorralado y las opciones de escape no eran motivadores; le cubría todas las salidas, si intentaba ir alguna de ellas lo más probable es que sería bloqueado ya que ese monstruo era más grande que él, por lo que también podía intuir que también era más fuerte.

Respiro en hondo en la espera de que su boca emitiera algún sonido, pedir ayuda o algo, pero la acción fue descarta cuando ese ser le cubrió la boca con cuidado. La suavidad de la acción lo hizo reaccionar y más cuando ese ser-no-identificado soltó un "ssshhh" mientras hacia la seña del silencio con su dedo.

El rubio al fin lo pudo ver a la cara, podría decir que "eso" no era de este mundo, pero sus ojos no solo se les hacían familiares a pesar de lo extraños que eran, sino que también expresaban en súplica para él con tal de mantenerse callado.

—Por favor, no hagas ruido—pidió el extraño ser, y su voz solo fue suficiente evidencia para que las sospechas del rubio fueran ciertas.

Esperaron un rato si decir mucho, aunque no en silencio, se escuchaban sus respiraciones, aunque más de esa identidad por estar mal herido. Ya de un rato, la criatura alejó su mano de la boca del americano.

— ¿Krel?—balbuceo en pregunta. Porque no podía ser posible.

—Si—respondió con suavidad con un intento de amortiguar el dolor.

Seamus estaba en shock, tenía muchas preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo con alguna de ellas, el akiridiano gimió de dolor. No entiendo lo que le sucedía hasta que lo observó con cuidado, ¿Por qué tenía tres brazos? El brazo inferior izquierdo se sujetaba con fuerza a un costado de su cuerpo neón para evitar que la herida siguiera goteando un líquido azul brillante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si—respondió apenas antes de soltar otro quejido—Necesito ayuda, por favor.

El americano tal vez le hubiera dicho que no, por el amor a la Tierra ¡Era un alien! Posiblemente su estadía en el planeta era para conquistarlo… ahora todo tenía sentido.

Apariencia peculiar.

Falta de sentido común.

Comportamiento extraño.

¡Bueno en matemáticas!

Tal vez el cuartel lo descubrió intentando robar información o algo por el estilo para sus planes malévolos, podría entregarlo con facilidad y tener el reconocimiento por tal acto. Pero ese pensamiento fue muy fugaz, no llego acaparar toda su atención, porque los singulares ojos del alien pedían piedad, confiaba en él de una forma incondicional hasta rayar en lo abrumador.

Krel era su amigo, sin importar si era extranjero o no. Ya no era el mismo chico que creía en el poderío americano, creyéndose mejor que todos por ser alguien que cumplí con "estándares" de vivir en USA y aborreciendo a los extranjeros y/o incluso a las personas distintas a él.

— ¿Qué necesitas?―preguntó con aparente calma, aunque se moría de los nervios y preocupación por verlo en ese estado.

—Debajo de mi cama-… Ugh, hay una maleta, nunca pensé necesitarla, pero, tráela.

Johnson siguió las indicaciones y fue por la maleta, Krel le pidió que lo abriera y buscara una esfera que parecía una bola 8, obedeció, aunque fue el único objeto que saco de ahí; no le impidió ver otras cosas, a pesar que algunos parecían objetos cotidianos otros tenían un aspecto más amenazante. El akiriadiano se sentó en la cama y como pudo le quito la funda a su almohada.

―Bien, esa bola es como un cauterizador, ayudara a cerrar la herida…

― ¿Viene con anestesia?

―Me las tendré que arreglar―dicho esto mostro la funda y una sonrisa con dolor―Ponlo en 5.6, creo que con eso bastará.

Seamus, consiguió colocar dicho número en la esfera y para estar seguro de ello, se lo mostró a su compañero, este asintió con la funda entre los dientes. Krel dejó al descubierto su herida, la esfera emitió un suave pitido y luego fue un láser directo a la herida con intención de cerrarla.

El príncipe Tarron tuvo que aguantar el dolor inimaginable que hacia la infernal máquina, tenía dos de sus manos agarrando con fuerza la cama y con la otra sostenía un borde la funda. Seamus miró con terror lo que ocurría, no solo por el dolor, su piel parecía brillar más por el dolor que ocasionaba el cauterizador que el mismo dolor de perder parte de su brazo; era como si un foco estuviera a punto de fundirse.

Se movía demasiado, y ante eso dificultaba la función de la esfera, tuvo que usar su fuerza para hacer que Krel estuviera quieto, le agarro del hombro y lo mantuvo así hasta que ese pequeño aparatito terminara. Cuando lo hizo, se apartó de él con cuidado, y espero a que su respiración volviera a ser regular.

Krel se tendió en la cama y acarició su herida en un intento de disimular el dolor, el miedo y todas emociones juntas que tenía dentro de sí, a pesar de estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pudo sentir como la cama se hundió de un lado.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?―fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Seamus.

Tenía más preguntas que invadían su mente, pero no parecían ser las más indicadas para dirigírselas a Krel, el alien se incorporó de poco a poco, con algo de temor.

El americano no sabía si era porque aún no asimilaba que perdió uno de sus brazos o que fue descubierto.

―No, soy un idiota.

¡Wow! No espero esa respuesta para nada― ¿De qué hablas, Krel?

―Creo que ya lo notaste, que no soy…―hizo una pausa y quiso reírse de sí mismo, pero la risa murió apenas salió de su boca―No soy exactamente humano.

―Sí, siendo sincero, no lo hubiera imaginado, te creía un excéntrico extranjero, no un exótico ser de otro planeta.

―Es algo halagador que lo pensarás, de cierta forma―se relamió los labios con nervios, quiso evitar el contacto, pero le era una tarea imposible―Fallé en mi misión―exclamó cruzando miradas con él.

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Johnson ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Realmente era el malo de la historia? ¿Podía confiar en él? Miles de preguntas y planes surgieron en su mente de forma rápida.

No.

Krel no puede ser el villano.

El malo de la historia.

Porque si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué pediría ayuda? ¿Era parte de su máscara? ¿Él era así?

― ¿Qué ocurrió?

Krel se removió algo incomodó por la pregunta, antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue al pequeño mini-bar que tenían, saco algo de hielo para poner en la herida junto con unas cuantas bebidas.

Volvió a su lugar y le ofreció una lata a Seamus―Aja y yo... Nos enteremos que aquí había piezas para Nave-Madre, la Tierra ya no era segura para nosotros y si nos quedábamos por más tiempo, posiblemente los humanos correrían peligro.

― ¿Son fugitivos?

―Sí, la historia que le inventamos al Señor Uhl contiene algo de cierto.

El rubio aparto la mirada a su lata y la abrió―Ya veo―le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

―Solo sería agarrar las piezas de las naves y después irme, se suponía que era una misión de entrar y salir, pero todo se complicó.

El príncipe de Akiridion-05 paso la velada contando su historia a ese chico terrestre, aunque no era la forma más razonable, siendo que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, era la única manera para desahogar su tristeza ante esa derrota por la misión.

Porque sentía que había perdido lo poco que le quedaba.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	2. Bienvenidos

_Tales __of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me __pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_Bienvenidos_**

* * *

El recuerdo fresco que tenía de ese día fue ver a Zadra y Aja discutir, tal vez no era el más bonito recuerdo que tenía antes de hacer esa misión, pero era una de las más recientes.

Después de que Nave-Madre (MADRE), había caído en pedazos y se encontraba fuera de servicio, tanto para volar como para habitar en ella; Aja, Krel junto con Zadra debían de buscar un lugar temporal, ya que sabían que tarde o temprano descubrían ese sitio.

Y siendo honestos, no quedaron del todo discretos.

Stuart les ofreció su casa, bueno, en realidad era su tienda, ese pequeño local era más de lo que aparenta, entre una de ellas era el sótano escondido con una gran diferencia de tamaño notable, pero aun así quedaba chico para que se quedaran ellos junto con las capsulas de sus padres.

Ellos al ser importante, se quedaron en un área en específico, mientras su hermana, Zadra y él tendrían que dormir en un mismo cuarto.

Por lo menos era algo, aun así tenían que poner en marcha la nave. Ya que los curiosos podrían fisgonear, y el hecho que Steve les diera un celular roto diciendo que tenía una imagen de ellos en su forma real con la nave hecha pedazos, fue lo suficiente alarmante.

Supuso que el celular era de Eli, ya que Steve le pidió que se infiltrará en la nube para verificar que no tuviera una copia en el drive y había fotos de él.

A parte, después de esa batalla en Arcadia, la alcaldesa Nuñez, decreto que se limpiarán las calles por el desastre ocasionado, Steve estuvo al pendiente de Eli durante esa limpieza hasta que la señora Peperjack se lo llevo de vacaciones con unos parientes lejanos.

No le reprocho nada a Steve, ya que posiblemente no fue su culpa, sino que tal vez Eli al meter su nariz donde no lo llaman (vaya juego de palabras terrestres), los había descubierto. No debió de bajar la guardia con él, ya era un problema menos, aunque temporal, ya que no lo verían más hasta que se terminará ese periodo de descanso que los terrestres de su edad llamaban verano.

Steve con frecuencia los visita y los ayuda en lo que puede, así que era un excelente aliado. Al principio había un poco de hostilidad de parte de Stuart con él, pero al poco tiempo, se ganó algo de su apreció y más cuando llegó con esas noticias.

La razón por la que Aja y Zadra discutían, mientras Steve y Stuart intentaban calmarlas o por lo menos no meterse mucho en la discusión porque en fin de cuentas eran dos guerreras que están en desacuerdo y con las armas en amenaza de atacar; en cambio, Krel veía el causante de dicha controversia, entre sus manos azules estaba un folleto dando promoción de un campamento espacial.

—Mi hermanito no irá a ese lugar, podría ser muy peligroso.

—Aja, está podría ser nuestra única oportunidad.

—No.

— ¡Aja!

—Steve esto no te concierne.

—Reina-En-Espera, el terrestre solo quiere ayudar y si el Duriano está en lo correcto, nos podría servir de mucho—dejo de poner fuerza en su arma—Además, no hemos sabido de la opinión del Rey-En-Espera. Krel ¿Tú qué opinas?

El akiridiano bufo en bajo, era arriesgado, es decir, infiltrarse en una de las instalaciones del Área 49-B que es supuestamente un campamento espacial para robar los motores de las naves que tenían y otros materiales para reparar a MADRE, era una completa locura. Más de lo que pensaba, y Aja no era una candidata viable porque llama mucho la atención, él era un ser casi invisible, por lo que eran su mejor opción.

Pero entendía la inquietud de Aja, se tendrían que separar durante varias semanas, era una misión de paciencia y no una de tomar las cosas a lo bruto como su primera infiltración al Área 49-B.

No, tenía que tener un perfil bajo.

—Staurt, ¿Estás seguro que encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos allá?—cuestiono Krel al fin.

—Te aseguró que las piezas que necesita MADRE están allá, nunca lo podríamos encontrar en el Área 49-B de aquí.

— ¿Pero por qué está tan lejos?

—El clima le ayuda a preservar los pri-…—se detuvo en seco, luego trago en grueso, no podía completar la oración.

—Es demasiado arriesgado, hermanito—intervino ahora Aja con la vista clavada en él.

—Sé que estás preocupada, pero necesitamos reparar a MADRE, tenemos que recuperar a nuestros padres,

— ¿Pero qué pasa si algo malo te ocurre y yo no-…?

—Tranquila, hermanita, todo saldrá bien, intentaré no llamar la atención. ¡Soy latino! En fin de en cuentas, soy prácticamente invisible.

— ¿Esa es su decisión, Príncipe Krel?

—Por supuesto.

—No te preocupes, Krel. Tendré tu documentación lista, solo necesitamos una carta de referencia de un profesor de la escuela y listo ¡Ya estarás en el Campamento Espacial de Dakota del Norte!

**[…]**

Está haciendo demasiado frío, era algo curioso, la piel humana no es del todo impermeable con las temperaturas como lo era su forma alien. Estar al otro lado del país, al borde de topar con otro, en un pueblo casi sin nombre en el mapa como único punto de referencia; lo tomaba como una estrategia ingeniosa para esa desagradable institución.

Pero este frío ¡¿Por qué la Tierra no podía tener una temperatura estándar como en Akiridion-05?!

Respiro en hondo, se acomodó el abrigo que le dio Stuart, tenía suerte de que se lo aceptará por la buena; a pesar que lo creía innecesario, ahora se aferra a ella con temor de sentir la lluvia ligera empaparle más y tener más frío por su «disfraz».

Entró al autobús que lo llevaría a las instalaciones, al parecer era uno de los últimos en ir a ese lugar porque ya no había muchos reclutas que fueran para esos rumbos. Se sentó frotándose las manos con algo de manía, debía de admitir que no está hecho para el frío con su aspecto de extranjero proveniente de «Cataloupia», aunque esa piel parecía inservible para esas temperaturas. No tuvo problemas para mantenerse discreto y un perfil bajo desde el momento en que Stuart lo dejo en el aeropuerto.

El plan era el siguiente, infiltrarse, memorizar las instalaciones y los horarios. Y buscar los puntos de escape de ellos, algo tardado, pero si lo hacía con cautela las cosas saldrían bien.

Con un decodificador de apariencia en el bolsillo, podría estar días con esa apariencia humanoide para evitar cualquier complicación, si es que se presentan, aunque tenía su falla en que necesita cargarlo, está lo hacía de manera rápida, hasta parecía asimilar un reproductor de música portátil antiguo.

Aunque no era tan refinado como la que tenía MADRE, consiguió tener la misma calidad y con mejor duración, aunque estuviera hecho de algunas piezas humanas. No era del todo perfecta, pero funcional. Lo guardo enseguida cuando sintió un bache en la carretera por el cambio de terreno, tuvo que «morderse la lengua» para no gritarle al conductor.

_"Discreción, discreción, no llames la atención"_

Susurró para sí mismo; antes de lo que espera, diviso lo que sería el campamento en la ventana, tragó en grueso, era intimidante ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Parecía una prisión de alta seguridad, era mucho más aterradora que el Área 49-B en Arcadia, el autobús entro a las instalaciones y se detuvo en un punto en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento interno.

Muros altos de concreto decorados con alambrado eléctrico, torres de vigilancia, cámaras por todos lados, en palabras terrícolas; Krel estaba en la boca del lobo. Aunque sentía miedo, no podía echarse para atrás.

«El miedo es el precursor del valor», aunque Tarron no creía en tal cosa, porque lo leyó en una de las galletas de la fortuna y era absurdo pedirle un consejo a una masa comestible a base de arroz. Le llena de valor porque le recuerda a la ultima cena que tuvo con Aja, la única familia que le queda, por lo que, hizo fuerza en el agarre de su mochila y también en su maleta para bajar del autobús.

Ya en la fila, espero su turno para entregar sus documentos de inscripción; eran casi las seis de la tarde, y por lo que podría escuchar de los reclutas delante de él, aunque fingía tener los audífonos encendidos, llegaron tarde para la inspección de sus pertenencias y solo les darían el horario de actividades.

El akiridiano suspiro de alivio, fue el último en alistarse con esa recepcionista, los pocos que iban en el bus ya se habían marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones. No mentiría que tenía algo de nervios ante la mirada analítica de esa trabajadora, lo juzga de arriba y abajo, conocía un poco ese sentimiento, en Arcadia le sucedió unas cuantas veces; pero en ese momento tenía compañía de Aja.

Por lo que no lo sentía tan fuerte como ahora, está completamente solo. Titubeó un poco, respiro en hondo y exclamó—Tengo una recomendación de un profesor de la escuela a la que asisto y también la preferencia de una maestra.

La secretaria asintió en silencio y comenzó a teclear con rapidez en la computadora los documentos que había entregado ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso? ¿Por qué el sonido que hacen las teclas parece música de tortura? Esto era demasiado, no podía sobrellevarlo, sabe que no hay nadie en ese lugar más que él y esa mujer.

Pero siente como las cámaras de vigilancia lo examinan y lo retan a escupir la verdad con solo su aspecto. Respiro en hondo, no tenía tanto tiempo para esperar eso, necesitaba entrar ahora, sin importar qué, pero eso solo lo haría ver más sospechoso ¿cierto?

¿Qué más podría hacer? ¿A quién podría acudir para…?

— ¿Krel?—se dio la vuelta, y vio una posibilidad.

— ¿Seamus?

Delante de él y la recepcionista, estaba ese muchacho con el cual había "perdido" un duelo de matemáticas; traía unos pans negros y una sudadera con el mismo color, en el lado izquierdo de ella había un pequeño logo de esa nave y planeta con anillo que estaban en el folleto promocional; debajo de ella una serie de números y letras.

—Oh, ¿se conocen?—cuestiono la recepcionista, los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza—Muy bien, aquí tienes tu horario, tu uniforme estará en el dormitorio compartido…—miró al rubio por un momento y luego tecleo en su pantalla otra vez—Recluta Seamus Johnson…

― ¡A sus órdenes!―exclamo con firmeza y con un saludo militar.

―Lleve a su compañero, el recluta Krel Tarron a su habitación para que se vista. No se tarden, la ceremonia de bienvenida es a las siete.

Y con esas palabras, volvió a su tarea de teclear sin parar; ahora tenía una cara conocida en ese lugar, aunque podría ser algo peligroso, se sentía aliviado por eso. Seamus le había pregunto por su horario y la habitación que le toco, el cual por pura coincidencia (y de suerte) era el mismo cuarto donde dormía Johnson.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?―preguntó sin malicia el rubio, en sí, lo que buscaba era un tema de conversación en lo que iban de camino a los dormitorios.

—Bueno…―Krel se rascó la nuca en busca de las palabras―No pudimos volver, y el Señor Uhl le pareció una buena idea de que hiciéramos algunas actividades para despejarnos de lo que sucede en Cantaloupia…—al fin podía hablar su mentira con fluidez, aunque no parecía mentira del todo.

—Oh, ¿entonces no era idea tuya?

—No, de hecho, me hubiera gustado hacer algo con Aja, pero ella tiene a Steve y me siento…

— ¿Cómo la tercera rueda?

— ¿Rueda? No soy un triciclo.

—Quiero decir, una persona que no debería estar ahí.

—Oh, es una expresión, creo que de cierta forma sí.

—Está bien, solo que no pensé que te gustaban estás cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—El espacio, las estrellas, los planetas, esa clase de cosas―la voz de Seamus al decirlas parecía casi cantarina y llena de emoción que hasta le provoco a Krel sonreír un poco.

—Si me gustan, aunque me gusta más la música.

―Es cierto, te vi en la batalla de las bandas, tocabas genial ¡De seguro hubieras ganado!

―Gracias, aunque no estoy seguro que paso después que participe.

Seamus se encogió de hombros―Nadie lo sabe, pero todos dicen que fueron trolls.

― ¿Tú crees en eso?

―No vi nada de eso, solo me deje guiar por la euforia colectiva―Krel iba preguntar más, pero el estadounidense se paró en seco y busco en sus bolsillos las llaves de la puerta― ¡Ya llegamos!―exclamó mientras la abría.

Era un cuarto con apariencia común; dos camas individuales, dos mesas de noche, dos escritorios, dos armarios, un baño y un pequeño refrigerador. Krel dejo sus cosas cerca de una de las camas, la que parecía no estar ocupada, abrió uno de los armarios y descubrió varios juegos de uniforme.

Una idea le había atormentado desde que entró a las instalaciones, se giró sobre sus talones y miró al rubio― ¿Crees que hay cámaras en la habitación?

Seamus soltó una carcajada―Lo dudo, he estado yendo a este campamento durante tres años seguidos y no he visto ninguna.

Krel intento reír, pero salió sin ganas―Lo siento, pero como había muchas cámaras.

―No te preocupes, es por la seguridad de los laboratorios ya que hubo un incidente hace años.

―Está bien―no tan convencido, Krel revisaría con cautela en la noche la habitación alguna cámara o micrófono oculto.

Por mientras, agarro un par de pans y la sudadera, y se dirigió al baño para vestirse; ya que en unos minutos debería estar en el auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida. Ya con el uniforme puesto, los dos muchachos salieron del cuarto.

El akiridiano no pensó ver tanta gente ir a un mismo lugar, es decir, en lo que recorrió las instalaciones al dormitorio, no se vio nadie más ¿De dónde salió tanta gente? Era como si estuvieran programados para esperar hasta la ceremonia de bienvenida, y no hacer nada más que atacar esas órdenes. La mayoría son adolescentes y uno que otro joven adulto sirviéndoles como un líder.

Al llegar al lugar, todos se acomodaron dependiendo de la alineación de los dormitorios junto con el encargado de dicha agrupación, una vez sentados, las luces se apagaron y se hizo silencio.

Las luces del escenario se prendieron y un par de botas resonaron por todo el inmueble, Krel trago en grueso al ver a la persona delante de él posicionarse en el micrófono.

― ¡Bienvenidos al Campamento Espacial!―saludo con gozo la Coronel Kubritz mientras recibía miles de aplausos por su presencia en la tarima.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	3. Nada fácil

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_Nada fácil_**

* * *

Los días siguientes, Krel se esforzó por mantener un perfil de lo más bajo, no era de un rango tan alto como el de Seamus, ya que él asistía a ese campamento por más de tres años seguidos. Por lo cual tenía un mayor estatus que el suyo a causa del tiempo, aunque se ganó la mirada de muchos cuando comenzó a escalar con rapidez en las demás materias que imponían; era básicamente como la escuela, solo que con estilo más militar.

Las materias donde tuvo mayor estatus eran todas aquellas que se relacionaran con las matemáticas, también con algo de física y un poco en la mecánica; aunque esta última era su talón de Aquiles como dicen algunos que murmuran.

Su imitador de apariencia fue hecho con partes de tecnología humana, y cuando repararon a MADRE también tuvieron que hacer uso de ella, pero aun así, sigue siendo demasiada complicada y algo arcaica para su gusto. Y por eso suele equivocarse con algunas herramientas y no podía seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra como los demás lo hacían.

No era su fuerte por así decirlo, pero seguía en ese curso debido a las matemáticas que implica. Por otro lado, se sentía abrumado, no por las materias, sino que no podía llevar a cabo sus observaciones de las instalaciones del lugar junto con las rutinas donde se monitorean los laboratorios y ciertas áreas restringidas donde posiblemente se encontraba lo que busca.

Eran demasiado estrictos y con las horas contadas, apenas si tenía un perfil específico de los horarios donde los alumnos únicamente ya no podían salir del dormitorio. Solo eso lleva, ¡vaya espía resulto ser!

Mira con frustración el código de su chaqueta, de alguna forma siente que se burlan de él y en cualquier momento, lo cual podría ser cuando se termine el campamento, lo encierren para ya nunca salir.

AKD-05.

Ese era su código de ingreso, el de Seamus es AOE-15, no parecían tener ningún patrón en específico, pero era de lo más curioso tomando en cuenta que siempre fue el código de su compañero desde que ha estado yendo a ese campamento. Se lo ha comentado.

Seamus ha parecido más agradable desde la última vez que interactuaron, no tenía una explicación concreta para su comportamiento, pero es grato, hasta lo felicita en sus logros y lo ayuda con algunas cosas en la clase de mecánica. Aunque la tecnología es demasiado anticuada, no tenía miedo de admitir que Seamus era el mejor al respecto de esa materia, pero aun así no se llevaba del todo el crédito.

—Muy pronto serán las carreras espaciales―comentó su compañero despejándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Vamos a volar cohetes?

—No, es una dinámica para valorar los esfuerzos de cada división y darle un reconocimiento a los de mejores.

—Una competencia, en otras palabras.

—Sí―asistió el terrestre―El ganador tendrá pase libre para el laboratorio de astrología.

— ¿Tenemos un laboratorio para eso?

—Sí, es esa torre alta que está cerca de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el akiridion se asomó por la ventana y divisó el inmueble que señala su compañero de cuarto. Era una torre alta con forma de cúpula al final, no podía creer que lo había tomado como una torre de vigilancia; está podría ser su oportunidad de andar por sus anchas a ciertas horas de la noche y memorizar cada rincón del lugar sin verse sospechoso, ya que esa cúpula contaba con un acceso al exterior para una vista al aire libre.

— ¿Y solo ese laboratorio?

Seamus arqueo la ceja—Creo que también más tiempo para el laboratorio de mecánica, por ahora, el de uso ilimitado es el de astrología.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ganar?

—Son cinco partes de la competencia; física, matemáticas, mecánica, destreza y habilidad.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

— ¡Ey! No podemos nosotros dos solos, es por equipo. Tenemos que anotarnos en el papel de inscripción que hay en el corredor.

—Vamos, Seamus.

Antes que el rubio alegara algo más, el moreno ya había salido de la habitación en dirección a la lista para formar parte de un equipo que representaría la división donde ellos dos están.

**[…]**

Era como el juego de capturar la bandera, por cada sesión de la competencia hecha, obtenían una bandera junto con una pista al siguiente lugar donde obtendrían otra.

Las primeras dos no fueron un obstáculo, pan comido como dirían algunos terrestres; hasta les dieron algo de espacio a sus competidores para que acabarán las ecuaciones en el pizarrón. Pero las otras tres pusieron en juego la paciencia de Krel, en mecánica hizo un gran esfuerzo para poner en andas ese estúpido cohete de hidrógeno, fue algo complicado de armar no solo por lo poco entendible que era, sino que los estúpidos guantes que traían para simular los que traían los astronautas; eran inútiles y estorbosas para llevar ciertas funciones.

La sesión de destreza, fue en sí, sin muchas palabras, una simulación de pilotear una nave.

La última, era una especie de carrera de obstáculos que el equipo iba a un ritmo de maravilla al tener buena condición física, Krel ya podía divisar la bandera en la cima de esa pared para escalar mientras corría junto a ellos.

—Okay, uno tendrá que ponerse el arnés… Johnson, es tu turno―ordenó el líder del equipo.

No se discutió mucho, y con el equipo de seguridad en sus manos, comenzó a escalar por esa pared escurridiza, a mitad del camino; ocurrieron las complicaciones, las rocas no solo están resbaladizas, tampoco no hay mucho agarre en lo que iba ascendiendo y era más difícil mantener un paso constante.

Los dedos de Johnson temblaban y sentían el pico de las piedras rasparles, era como escalar una roca lavaba de río, pero aún seguía manteniendo una textura rugosa, casi imposible de acoplar en las palmas de sus manos, solo era cuestión de que….

Sus piernas le fallaron y se resbalaron de forma estrepitosa, con tal de mantenerse unido a la gran pared, hizo que su cabeza estuviera más cerca de ella, un grave error, porque lo hizo de forma brusca y el casco le dio un fuerte golpe a la mano donde más agarre tenía, el arnés giro un par de vueltas al compás que recibía golpes en la espalda antes de que se desprendiera en su totalidad.

Seamus perdió el equilibrio, sería un golpe muy duro, por lo que cerró los ojos en la espera del impacto y esperar que no doliera tanto. Krel no lo dudo mucho, por lo que lo atrapó en el aire, pero no pensó que eso daría mucha controversia, por lo que fingió flanquearse y decirle que se bajará de sus brazos porque «era muy pesado para él»; y después fingió caer junto con su compañero al suelo.

Aunque eso era mentira, los akiridianos eran más fuertes que los humanos, en comparación de peso; para él, era como una almohada o un saco de algodón, no era tanto. Pero se ganaría las miradas de sus compañeros por tales acciones, por ser algo flaco, con la aparecía de un fideo, por lo que era extraño que cargará con facilidad a un adolescente que le gana en estatura y peso (en forma humanoide).

Seamus lo miro interrogante, no quiso decir nada, solo musitó un ligero gracias, pero antes de que pudiera pararse, la muñeca en donde se iba apoyar para incorporarse del césped, le ardió un poco.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto, debió haber sido el golpe.

—Es una pena, no consiguieron la bandera.

—Tarron encárgate de llevar a Johnson a la enfermería, los demás intentarán agarrar la bandera.

—No se preocupen, aún tenemos una gran ventaja para que no nos alcancen otros equipos.

Krel acato las órdenes, aunque odiara esa voz de líder, está más preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a su amigo. Lo ayudó a quitarse el arnés, y ambos fueron al edificio donde está la enfermería.

(…)

—… Ponle un poco de hielo si la inflamación sigue presente.

—Muy bien.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Si…—la enfermera iba agregar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió—Un momento por favor—cerro la cortina para atender a su próximo paciente.

— ¿Solo hielo y ya? ¡Que estupidez!

—Ayuda mucho, Krel ¿Qué es lo que usan allá en Cantaloupia?

—Es algo mucho mejor que el hielo.

—Eso quiero verl- ¡Ouach!—movió ligeramente su cabeza queriendo hacer una expresión de negación divertida por los gestos de Krel, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Creo que me clave algo en la nuca o me la lastime.

Krel, al no querer esperar a la enfermera, más que nada por la incompetencia que podría llegar a ser, decidió inspeccionar la nuca de Seamus por su propia cuenta. Lo que vio en sí lo dejo atónico, en efecto, Johnson tenía una pequeña herida en la nuca; aunque eso no era lo aterrador. De esa minúscula fisura de la delgada capa de piel, sobresalía un pequeño chip que parpadeaba con una tenue luz roja.

— ¿Qué sucede, Krel?—la voz del rubio lo despertó del trance.

—Nada, creo que te clavaste con una espina o una pequeña piedra. Voy a sacarlo.

Agarró las pinzas que había en el mueble a su lado y extrajo el pequeño chip de la nuca de Seamus, la guardo en un pañuelo para examinarla con más detenimiento en el cuarto; con un algodón limpio la herida y prosiguió con ponerle una bandita.

—Listo, como nuevo.

—Gracias, amigo.

Horas más tarde, inspeccionó por todo el lugar y encontró un chip similar. Podría intuir que era el suyo, ya que tenía el código de AKD-05 que formaba su chaqueta y el de Seamus era AOE-15. Tal parece que no pudo incrustarse en su cuello por falta de agarre de piel humanoide, y en su compañero se desprendió de poco a poco al no estar registrado en el rango de dispositivos seguros en el cuarto.

Desde su paranoia con las cámaras en la recepción, examinó la habitación y, sin tanta sorpresa, encontró cámaras minúsculas y unos cuantos micrófonos. No solo le pareció un obstáculo en su misión, también algo repulsivo y cínico, por lo que con un distorsionador de frecuencias disfrazado de un aromatizante; simulo que fallaban esos dispositivos mientras que otros aparatos, ya sea el celular de Seamus o el "reproductor de música" de Krel, sigan funcionando a la perfección.

No sabía lo que era o lo que hacía realmente, pero está seguro que atracar esa base sería más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	4. El Pueblo

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_El Pueblo_**

* * *

Ganaron la competencia, lo que significaba que tendrían un acceso ilimitado a ese laboratorio, Krel era el que más uso le daba, y es por eso mismo que Seamus se acostumbró a escucharlo llegar tarde a la habitación o en algunas ocasiones no llega y ya estaría en uno de los salones para la espera de la clase.

¡Esto era increíble para Tarron! Podía ver todo desde lo alto, también podía ver los pasajes y los laboratorios desde ahí a pesar por las gruesas paredes de cemento. Esto lo consiguió al modificar unos lentes y podría ver a través de las paredes; ya tenía anotado las rutinas de los guardias y dónde tenía que evitar las cámaras. En cuestión de poco, podría infiltrarse con Aja para robar las piezas que ocupaban.

— ¡Ey, Krel!—el moreno se sobresalto de su lugar, por poco su libreta de apuntes junto con los lentes hubieran caído de una gran altura—Perdón, ¿Te asusté?

—Más bien me sorprendiste, Seamus.

—Lo siento—se sentó a un lado de él, con los pies fuera de la valla de seguridad. Se veía nervioso y si Krel hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, notaría sus mejillas un tanto rojas— ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—Creo que estar aquí, no podemos salir―menciono como lo obvio.

—Mañana es día libre.

— ¿Día libre?

—Si, podemos salir del campamento por un día, y pensaba ir al pueblo a dar una vuelta ¿No quieres ir?

Krel lo miro pensativo, tenía en mente seguir vigilando el área y una que otro factor que pudiera echar a perder su plan, pero lleva varios días en la misma rutina, sin importar qué tanta música o refresco tenía; era aburrido. Pero es importante para que la misión se cumpliera sin contratiempos; aunque siendo sinceros, esa forma humanoide le exigía estar en reposo, descansar de todo lo que había recolectado y darse por lo menos un día.

—Está bien, de todas formas necesito llenar el mini-bar de refresco; ya me acabe toda la que tenía.

[…]

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar algo, Seamus y Krel fueron al estacionamiento interno del campamento, la razón era porque Johnson tenía licencia para conducir y traía el auto de su padre, era un obsequio de su parte por si quería ir al pueblo por suministros para el campamento o querer comprar algo con el dinero extra que traía.

Ambos jóvenes dieron un pequeño tour por el pueblo y concordaron que lo mejor sería dejar el auto estacionado en un parque, esto se debía a que ya no solo irán por los refrescos de Krel o el café en lata de Seamus (ambos tenían sus diversas maneras de mantenerse despierto para hacer un trabajo de noche). Querían recorrer el pueblo a pie, aunque la idea no le agrada del todo a Krel porque debía dejar la acogedora calefacción del automóvil, sabía también que el combustible que usan esos aparatos es algo molesto para la economía de cualquier conductor por lo que no podía quejarse.

Además, Seamus fue el que ofreció llevarlos, sería mejor darle el gusto al dueño del vehículo; a parte, rondar por el pueblo a pie para apreciar mejor las tiendas algo fantasmales, tendría su beneficio si halla alguna ruta de escape o un escondite por si algo falla en el robo. Pero no lo haría ya que todo lo tenía bien calculado en sus notas, por ser más que perfectas. Caminaron por un rato y Krel se detuvo al divisar una tienda de discos.

— ¿Quieres entrar?

— ¿Por qué no?

La tienda no tenía nada nuevo, apenas si tenía algunos éxitos de ciertas bandas o solistas del 2000, eso no importa. Krel había desarrollado un cierto gusto en particular con música un poco más "retro" como dirían o tal vez «más vieja» era la definición correcta, aunque no le molesta la música actual y él le gusta de todo, tenía una ligera inclinación admirable por _Chuck Berry_ por sus solos de guitarra, admitía que el carisma de _The Beatles_ es contagiosa, la energía de _Queen_ es cautivadora y el singular tono de los _Rolling Stones_ era espectacular.

— ¿Te la vas a llevar todas?—cuestiono Seamus al verlo indeciso por cuál comprar.

—Es difícil decidirse, ¿Cuál escogerías?

El rubio se lo pensó por un rato, pero negó la cabeza—Tampoco me puedo decidir.

Al final terminaron comprando esa pila de discos, aunque no afectó tanto de manera monetaria ya que Krel las agarró de la sección de liquidación, se quedó con las ganas de comprar unos vinilos; pero era mejor que guardará algo de dinero para comprar su suministro de refresco y darle un poco a Seamus para cubrir la gasolina.

Con los discos en la mochila, siguieron su recorrido por el pueblo, Krel intento ser conversador en esta ocasión para evitar pensar en el frío. Pero al hablar no solo olvido el frio que tenía, sino que también comenzó a sentir un ligero calor por la cara o sentía un cosquilleo raro en el estómago cada vez que su amigo sonreía o su voz pronuncia algo grato para sus oídos.

¡Qué raro eran las reacciones humanas!

(…)

Ya con los empaques en el carrito de compras, fueron a la caja a cobrar; no hubo ningún problema con eso, incluso Krel no se impaciento cuando escucha el ruido que hace la cajera al marcar los productos. Todo iba bien, hasta que salieron de ese mercado y se toparon con un grupo de jóvenes en el estacionamiento.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Johnson…

— ¿¡Chicos!?—el notable nerviosismo de Seamus no fue percibido por Krel.

—Son amigos tuyos ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto, somos sus amigos, ¿Qué haces con este _alien_, Seamus?

—James, no hay que ponernos agresivos con él, es un buen chico.

— ¿En serio? Bien, dile a tu "amigo" que sí quiere un poco de dinero, hay unos trabajos que le podemos encargar―exclamo haciendo el signo del dinero con los dedos mientras los demás rían con suavidad.

—Dudo que pueda hacer eso, estamos en un día de descanso.

El chico borró su sonrisa y se acercó a Tarron— ¿No entendiste, _beaner_?—cuestiono mientras le jalaba del cuello de la camisa.

Krel podía sentir su mirada hostil y llena de odio ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué no eran amigos de Seamus? ¿No era alguna clase de broma de bienvenida? No era así, los murmullos y las miradas que tenía ese grupo de chicos lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar, que no pertenecía a ese sitio y nunca lo haría. Teniendo un pensamiento lógico, era claro eso, no eran ni del mismo planeta; pero ahora compartía la piel y ciertas características físicas que los hacían similares.

Entonces ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Seamus intervino y sostuvo la mano del agresor con fuerza—Suéltalo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que podrás defenderlo? No me hagas reír.

—Te he dicho que lo sueltes.

—Amigo, se racional, son ustedes dos contra seis ¿Crees poder ganar?

—Hablo en serio—el tono de voz que uso fue completamente diferente a lo que Krel había escuchado de él.

Era compararlo con la voz de un guerrero de Akiridion-05 amenazando de muerte a un oponente si este no entendía la advertencia hecha con anterioridad. Esas palabras fueron suficiente fuertes y duras para que ese chico soltara a Krel y ocultara sus manos del frío en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, como signo de derrota.

— ¡Vámonos, chicos! No perdamos nuestro tiempo.

Krel le quería agradecer, pero Seamus a pesar de tener un semblante serio, una de sus manos, con la que detuvo la agresión; le tiembla por la adrenalina de haberse expuesto a casi una pelea. Era una reacción común en los animales, también los humanos lo llegan a experimentar, completamente de forma natural.

Krel necesita calmarlo, aunque no creía que las palabras fueran suficientes para que su compañero dejará de temblar, por lo que pensó que la mejor opción sería con alguna acción. Tal vez si agarra su mano para relajarlo fuera lo más viable; lo hizo, pero no contó con la expresión de vergüenza que tendría Seamus al hacerlo.

—Perdón, te vi temblar y pensé que…

—Claro—exclamo apartando su mano mientras la ponía en alguno de sus bolsillos—Por suerte no nos hicieron daño, ¿No es así? Hace algo de frío.

El cambio brusco de tema no le afecto para nada a Krel, en cambio, le pareció considerado que tocara ese tema—«Me muero de frío» desde que llegué.

Seamus río un poco por escuchar a Krel usar bien una expresión sin tomarlo a lo literal—Ven, te invito un café.

— ¿Café?

— ¿No te gusta? ¿O tal vez te guste más el cacao? Dejemos las cosas en el auto, donde lo estacionamos está cerca una cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a ese local muy pronto se haría de noche, por lo que pidieron sus bebidas para llevar y fueron de nuevo al rumbo para el campamento. Llegarían temprano, de no ser porque el auto se detuvo cerca de un mirador, Seamus le había dicho que no era la primera vez que se detenía de la nada, era algo que sucedía a menudo.

Krel maldijo la tecnología terrestre, se acabó, después de reparar a MADRE le ayudaría a Seamus a reparar ese auto para que fuera más eficiente, le era un poco desesperante que ya a punto de volver, fallara el vehículo.

— ¿Has pensado en repararlo?

—La verdad le hecho una que otra reparación, pero en sí es un auto heredado.

— ¿Crees que «le pueda echar un ojo»?

Seamus lo miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Tú? Te quejaste en la clase cuando hablamos sobre los motores de cilindros.

—Es algo anticuado.

—Pues así funciona el motor—exclamo mientras abría cajuela.

Krel no lo pudo evitar y miro por el rabillo del ojo lo que sucedía con el motor, entendía muy bien la maquinaria del auto, no por nada utilizo sus piezas para hacer la matriz daxial.

—Es la batería.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— ¿La has revisado antes?

—No.

—Entonces es la batería.

— ¿Cómo sugieres que vamos a pasar corriente con otro auto?

—Creo que tendremos que esperar a que pase uno.

Ambos muchachos cerraron el capote; tendrían que esperar, por lo menos no había toque de queda y era algo transitada esa ruta, por lo que no debía de ser mucho para que pudieran llegar antes de que fueran las doce para dormir un poco.

El cielo se veía estrellado desde ese lugar, Krel se dio la oportunidad de probar esa bebida que le invito Seamus; era una bebida terrestre a base de una fruta con un largo proceso de tostado y azucarado con leche, y con la decoración de una masa que se hace viscosa al contacto con el calor. Le dio un ligero sorbo, era muy diferente a la bebida que probo en su primer día en la tierra.

Ese cofe-fe no se comparaba con ese manjar dulce y lechoso como lo era el cacao con malvaviscos. Era agradable para su garganta y lo mantenía caliente ¡Que era lo mejor de la bebida! Miro las estrellas y pensó en su hogar y lo diferente que era con la Tierra; tan vasto y amplio que era el espacio para terminar en un lugar como ese, donde la especie que domina el planeta se creen el centro del universo, a pesar de tener conocimiento de la existencia de miles de planetas y galaxias mucho más grandes que ellos.

Tan ignorantes en conocimiento, pero había muchas personas con la ambición en explorar esa infinita inmensidad que le ofrecían, y otros solo se enfocan en extender sus conocimientos en mejorar las artes y ciencias que dominaban. Los humanos en su mayoría eran raros, tontos e idiotas; pero había muchos otros que eran interesantes.

—Mira, el espacio es genial—escapo de los labios de Krel esa trivialidad.

Tarron es listo, aunque esa palabra le queda corta, podría proclamarse como uno de los seres vivos más inteligentes que había pisado el planeta, tenía a la palma de sus manos mucho más intelecto que los científicos de renombre, así que está preparado para ver miles de posibilidades dependiendo de las variantes. Pero no espero sentir de nuevo la mano de Seamus entrelazar con la suya.

Esta vez, ninguno tenía la intención de apartarla porque no sentían tanto frío al tenerlas juntas.

―Sí, el espacio es grandioso―murmuró el rubio para sí mismo.

Estuvieron un largo rato así hasta que un auto los auxilió pasándoles algo de corriente. Con el motor en marcha y la música de uno de los discos sonando en el estero, retomaron el camino.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	5. Visita

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Visita**_

* * *

Desde la partida de su hermano, Aja se encargó de llevar a MADRE a un lugar más discreto; Steve era de mucha ayuda mientras Stuart recibía los mensajes codificados de Krel junto con los planos de la base.

Llevaron los restos de la nave al basurero de Arcadia Oaks, Palchuk logro convencer a Douxie que era un proyecto de verano que necesitaba de un espacio grande para ser alojado y que era una sorpresa para la ciudad. El chico ofreció resguardarlo en la sección de chatarrería mientras lo intenta reparar.

Aja desconfiaba un poco de su genuina hospitalidad, no bajaría la guardia con ese chico; era muy extraño.

Las semanas pasaron, gracias a los mensajes tenían la estructura de un plan para poder dar con el robo de las piezas, aunque no del todo completas. Aún debían de saber cómo infiltrarse sin ser vistos, por lo que más viable sería usar el sistema de ventilación que era increíblemente amplio y llegar a la sala donde guardan los uniformes de cuerpo completo para confundirse con los empleados.

Ese era el plan inicial, aún faltaba refinar detalles, se hubieran tomado más tiempo, de no ser porque les llegó un comunicado de la Resistencia.

El tiempo se les agotaba, tomaron todo lo que necesitaban, dejaron a Douxie a cargo de MADRE aún sin mucha confianza y partieron rumbo al campamento.

**[…]**

Era el día de visita, a lo que entendió Krel cuando le dieron ese comunicado en los primeros días del campamento; era una fecha donde te podías reunir con tu familia dentro de las instalaciones del lugar. Esto lo aprovechó para reunirse con los demás para hablar de forma más abierta con todo el asunto del robo.

Aunque tendría que usar el lenguaje akiridiano para que los micrófonos no tuvieran sospecha de ello, la privacidad de las instalaciones lo asquea de muchas maneras a la par que lo irrita. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a su hermana cuando la vio entrar; la había extrañado demasiado, Ajá respondió de igual forma, aunque un tanto amarga.

— [Estamos en problemas] —susurro Aja en su idioma natal.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Krel se desvaneció en un instante, aunque intento reponerla antes de romper el abrazo con su hermana, no lo consiguió; se ponía ver una expresión de preocupación.

— [¿Qué sucedió?]

— [Creo que es mejor que tomemos asiento]

— [Cierto]

Las visitas solo podían pasar por ciertas áreas, y una de las zonas en común era la cafetería del campamento. Ahí se podía divisar muchas familias charlando con sus hijos o comiendo con ellos; convivencia en fin de en cuentas, pero para los hermanos Tarron aquella visita es algo amarga.

— [Tienen a Varvatos]

— [¿¡Cómo!?]

— [No solo eso, nos informan la Resistencia que lo están torturando para sacarle información]

— [¡Oh Kleb!]

— [Tenemos que rescatarlo]

— [Lo sé, el mes que viene podremos hacer…]

— [No hay tiempo, hay que hacer el robo está noche]

— [Aja, aún no estamos preparados; no creo que sea buena idea apresurar las cosas]

— [No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, tienen a Varvatos y en cualquier momento podrían volver una de esas máquinas para atacarnos]

— [Lo sé, pero todo es tan precipitado]

— [Stuart, Steve y Zadra nos pueden ayudar… tenemos que hacer esto rápido]

Antes de que Krel pudiera responder, resonó por toda la cafetería el sonido de un golpe; hubo un silencio sepulcral antes de que uno de los implicados en esa discusión que se tornó agresiva en la mesa, diera media vuelta y se fuera del lugar sin mirar atrás.

El sintió la mirada de todos; sobre todo de adultos, pero una en particular le molestó en demasía y era la de Krel.

— ¡Maldito, _alien_! ¡Tú eres el culpable!—exclamo el señor Johnson mientras se acerca a la mesa de los Tarron.

— ¿¡Le estás hablando a mi hermanito!?

— ¡Eso no es tu hermano! ¡Ni siquiera se parecen!

—Cuide sus palabras.

—Cuídese más bien usted, _alien_. Por tu culpa, Seamus ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo de antes ¡Lo dañaste!

― ¿De qué está hablando?

El señor Johnson dio su versión de los hechos, los chicos con los que se encontraron en el día libre, eran amigos de la familia; por lo que sabían lo que ocurrió pero bajo un punto de vista muy distorsionado. Esto levanto controversia, más que nada, por el hecho que un hombre recriminara a unos jóvenes; para evitar más disputas, la administración del campamento les pidió tanto el padre de Seamus como Aja (la cual varias veces braveo ofensas por las palabras del mayor) retirarse de las instalaciones.

El akiridiano tuvo un mal sabor de boca no solo por la pelea, fue más por el hecho que su hermana le pidiera adelantar las cosas por el tiempo le pone ansioso, muchas posibilidades surcan en su cabeza ¿Y si los atrapan? ¿El aparato no funciona? ¿Algo salía mal? Tenía que calmarse un poco, pero eso parecía imposible.

Con la puerta en frente suyo, Krel entro sin hacer ruido, no sabía mucho de las emociones humanas, o en sí, las conocía un poco porque ha experimentado con alguna de ellas; aunque lo niegue muy en el fondo. Seamus, por otro lado, esta recostado en su cama y con los pies en el suelo que siguen un ritmo violento ya que traía puesto los audífonos a un volumen nada sano.

Krel se recostó de la misma forma aunque del otro lado de la cama y con delicadeza tomo la mano del rubio. Le tiembla, a los dos le tiembla; ¿puede culpar a las bebidas energéticas y que uno quiera seguir el ritmo de la música?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Seamus apretó un poco el agarre y paro la música—No realmente.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No—exclamo mientras se quitaba los audífonos—Es solo que…—suspiro frustrado e intento cubrir su cara con su brazo izquierdo.

Pero no soltó la mano de Krel, en cambio, acaricia sus dedos como si fueran una especie de acción relajante, y le funciona a ambos; el rubio giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del moreno y la desvío con suavidad, ya que no podría expulsar las palabras que quería si lo mira fijamente.

—Lamento lo que te dijo mi padre.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Me ha estado mandado mensajes y haciendo llamadas, está enojado…

― ¡Oh!

―Ya lo bloquee, esperare a que se le baje el enojo―trago en grueso, como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca—Es solo que, lo que dijo… o supongo que te dijo, me hace pensar en lo mal que te trate cuando te conocí y siempre pensé que lo que decía era lo correcto.

—Es tu padre, es normal que puedas pensar como él… pero también puedes desarrollar tu propio criterio.

Johnson río con suavidad e hizo un poco de fuerza al agarre de las manos—Siempre pensé que si hacía lo que él hacía, siempre estaría contento y yo estaría contento. Veo que me equivoqué.

—Tal vez… un poco―la verdad, Krel detesto su actitud desde el momento en que pidió la dichosa revancha, pero fue un poco comprensivo con él y lo dejo ganar.

No espero que con eso se ganara la atención de alguien, no como un rival, sino más que nada un compañero y un amigo en el proceso.

— ¿Cómo es tu familia Krel? ¿Tus padres? ¿Tu hermana?

—Aja es una buena hermana, aunque a veces peleamos, ella es muy fuerte, aunque no tanto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sé que es fuerte por fuera y está trabajando ser fuerte por dentro. Desde que llegamos aquí, puede que se vea feliz, pero está preocupada por todo lo que pasó; y yo intento que no lleve toda esa carga sola.

—Wow, entonces eres más fuerte de lo que pareces Krel.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Mucha gente se hubiera desmoronado en tu lugar, pero eres el ancla de tu hermana.

—Bueno, somos la última familia que nos queda ¿No es así?—Krel no entendía porque sentía agua correr en sus ojos.

Era extraño, se sorbió un poco la nariz y se limpió con su brazo; el que Seamus siguiera masajeando sus nudillos se sentía reconfortante porque percibía que tenía su apoyo sin hacer uso de las palabras o de mencionarlo de la manera directa, porque lo negaría… ¡Por el núcleo de Gaylen, estima a un ser de vida inferior!

El orgullo está por encima de ambos, pero parece pequeño en comparación con las muestras de afectos.

Aunque está «tocado» por hablar sobre ello y estima su compresión, a la par, se sentía vulnerable por mostrar esa faceta, debía desviar esa atención— ¿Y cómo es tu familia?

— ¿Qué te digo? Un padre jubilado de viejas costumbres que se las inculcó a otros cuatro hijos. Ya sabes… odio a inmigrantes, gente que no cree lo mismo que él, _desviados_, la lista es larga. Todos mis hermanos catalogados como éxito y con esa mentalidad, yo soy el que falta.

— ¿Y tú mamá?

—Ella no está con nosotros desde que tenía cinco.

—Lo lamento.

—Fue hace mucho, y tampoco es un gran secreto.

—Puede ser, pero ¿Era igual que…?

—No, no lo era, no mucho a lo que recuerdo―rio con amargura―Por ella estoy aquí… _porque cuando las buenas personas se van, no lo hacen del todo, solo se vuelven estrellas y te cuidan en el cielo._

Krel podría desmentir esa falacia, era completamente imposible que esas formas de vida pudieran hacer tales cosas, decirle que son tonterías ya que ambos saben que eso no es cierto.

―Lo es, Seamus―fue lo único que pudo pronunciar en bajo.

A pesar del volumen, sabía que Johnson lo escucho; que entrelazaran sus dedos fue más que prueba suficiente…

.

.

.

Con el pasar de las horas, Krel se fue, Seamus no le tomo importancia ya que sabría dónde estaría, por lo que no pasaría nada malo.

Pero no fue así, se dio un aviso a su edificio de no salir, porque había un "intruso" en las instalaciones.

Seamus no pensó que ese sujeto sería Krel en su verdadera forma, apenas podía digerir todo lo que había ocurrido.

―Aja y yo logramos burlar algunos guardias, pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde tenían la tecnología de todas las especies que aterrizaron en el planeta; empezaron los problemas. Los artefactos tenían un seguro y al moverlos…

―Activaron la alarma…

Krel asintió despacio―No creí que tuvieran algo así, pero no solo fueron los de seguridad los que estaban, también compañeros nuestros…

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Lo que escuchaste, eran demasiados, no pudimos pedir ayuda, desde que nos interceptaron, mandaron interferencia para que ni Stuart, Steve o Zadra pudieran ayudarnos. Kubritz capturo a Aja, apenas si pude salir…

A Tarron se le quebró la voz, era inútil volver a recordar con horror como veía varios de sus compañeros querer encadenarlo y el cinismo de la coronel por tomarlo como trofeo; Aja quiso librar batalla, pero le inyectaron un suero que en corto la adormeció (o eso espera que fuera la reacción), muy pronto a él lo pincharon con la misma sustancia.

Tomo una decisión rápida y arriesgada, se cortó el brazo para que no corriera por su cuerpo ese líquido, su sangre logro encandilar a sus captores y pudo escapar de ellos. Sabría que dejaría un rastro, por lo que intento detener la hemorragia mientras iba a un lugar seguro.

Y termino en su habitación, Tal vez no le queda tanto tiempo a él antes de que puedan capturarlo, pero el solo hecho de fallar lo derrumba ¡Por Gaylen y Seklos, había fallado! ¡Cometió un error y perdió a su hermana!

¡Les fallo a sus padres!

¡Le fallo a su hermana!

¡Su familia, la Resistencia y su planeta…! ¡Les fallo!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, sus pulmones se comprimen en la espera que grite de dolor por su fracaso y sus manos tiemblan por las emociones de la noche; pero se apaga de poco a poco, al sentir unos dedos entrelazándose contra los suyos y masajeándole los nudillos.

―Tranquilo, lo vamos a resolver. Te voy ayudar―la voz de Seamus vibro en sus oídos.

Krel, por primera vez dejo escapar su llanto en silencio, pero también fue la primera vez que abrazo a su compañero.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	6. Escape

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**_Escape_**

* * *

Aja grito con sus fuerzas a la par que golpeaba las paredes de su celda, pero poco a poco su energía de salir de ahí se desvaneció y termino derrumbándose en un rincón para llorar; seguía sin creer que perdieron, ir a este lugar fue mala idea desde el principio, no solo se puso en riesgo, también a su hermano.

¿Y si ya lo habían descubierto? ¿Si siempre lo supieron? ¿Y si solo esperaron el momento adecuado para atacarlo y experimental con él?

Varias ideas negativas saltaron a su cabeza, el hecho de despertar en esa celda y ver ese sendero brillante azulino solo la lleno de terror, pero al escuchar cómo es que tenían que atraparlo porque se había escapado, la alivio un poco.

No podía dejar que los malos pensamientos y la culpa se adueñaran de ella, tenía que respirar en profundo y esperar a la ayuda.

Se mantendría positiva; aunque una pequeña parte de ella le decía que era un caso perdido.

Krel ya no volvería…

**[...]**

Ya era de mañana y los tenues rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana, por lo general siempre ponían despertador para poder acudir a sus actividades, pero por lo acontecimientos de ayer y las emociones que se ocasionaron a la par de estas, fue tan agotar que terminaron dormidos.

Krel fue el primero en despertarse con un ligero síndrome del miembro fantasma, había leído en un artículo sobre ese padecimiento, donde el paciente experimenta que ante la pérdida de uno de sus extremidades (en su caso, parte de su brazo derecho superior) del cuerpo aún lo puede sentir o realizar ciertas acciones que hacía con él. El pánico lo volvería atacar junto con los recuerdos, pero intento serenarse ¿De que servía hacer eso? En nada, claro está, por lo que debía de mantener su mente tranquila y concentrarse en algo más importante.

O por lo menos en otra cosa en vez de pensar en ello.

Y la cara de Seamus con un hilillo de baba escurriendo por su mentón era algo. No recuerda cuando terminó dormido, pero no pensó encontrarse cara a cara con su compañero; tenía por sentado que él se iría a su cama, pero no fue así.

Con razón sentía el espacio de la cama reducido, para Krel; el espacio personal siempre era algo importante. Nada de tacto que no sea necesario sin ningún propósito, no respirar en el misma áreas donde está la persona, en fin, es algo molesto y desagradable para su gusto, incluso; a veces no le gusta que Aja esté muy cerca, aunque a ella no le importe y aun así invade su espacio, pero ahora con la intención de molestarlo más.

Cosas importantes para él. Y que Seamus pudiera romper esa barrera; es algo inexplicable, pone en juego la gran mente de Akiridion-05 ¿Cómo ese americano consiguió que el espacio se redujera entre ellos? ¿Cómo lo consiguió en tan poco tiempo? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué no le molesta o desagrada esa cercanía? La verdad, considera agradable su compañía y con ese pensamiento provoca que un ligero rubor azul brillante se expanda por su cara; una reacción poco común en su especie, pero lo hace al estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Con el síndrome del miembro fantasma, antes de la misión fallida, sonó como una tontería para Tarron ¿Por qué los humanos tendrían esas sensaciones inexistentes aunque sabían que ya no tenían esa extremidad? Estuvo en error, porque pudo sentir como su mano faltante pasó por el cabello rubio de Seamus y seguía su camino hasta depositarse en la nuca.

Con suaves movimientos se acercó un poco, a un punto en el que sus narices rozaron. Tal vez hubiera logrado su cometido, aunque no está del todo claro que iba hacer, de no ser porque pensó de más…

— ¡OH KLEB!—grito tan fuerte y se incorporó de golpe.

Por otro lado, Johnson por el grito de su compañero se despertó de un susto y cayó de la cama. Cerró los ojos de dolor y en un intento de acostumbrarse a la luz que entra por la ventana parpadeo un poco, solo pudo divisar como Krel, en su forma real, salto sobre él y fue a uno de los escritorios.

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto un tanto soñoliento y rascándose los ojos con las manos.

Krel no dijo ni una palabra, solo se enfocó en buscar algo entre los cajones del escritorio y encendió la laptop que el mismo fabrico. Con una de sus manos lo invito a que se acercará, Seamus un poco perezoso lo hizo de forma pesada, necesita su café.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te comenté lo del chip en tu nuca?

Johnson sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su columna vertebral, esa parte de la historia le puso los pelos de punta y fue uno de los factores por lo que ahora, el campamento espacial por el que había asistido por tres años, le resulta repulsivo la violación a su privacidad y sanidad personal. Casi le recordaba a su padre, aunque no a un rango extremo.

—Gracias por recordármelo…

—De nada.

—Krel, fue sarcasmo.

—Como sea, hice mi investigación por mi propia cuenta de ello y descubrí que el chip se aferra a la médula espinal y de ahí viaja al cere-…

— ¡Oh por Dios! Un chip que controla la mente.

—Intente de varias formas hackear el comando de acceso para desactivarlo, pero es tan primitivo como inútil. Así que lo descarté como un factor del plan y hacerlo más sigiloso, pero no función, como sabes.

— ¿Y en qué tienes en mente?

—Nuestros chips están desactivados por el distorsionador de frecuencias, podríamos contaminarlos y al estar conectados a la central de control; dañarlo por dentro y borrar todos los comandos de control.

— ¿Cómo un troyano?

—No, serían como un akiridiano.

Seamus iba a replicar, pero solo se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa antes que agarra del mini-bar una lata de café frío, tenía que estar muy despierto sí pensaba en ayudar a un fugitivo para rescatar a otro y robar armamento.

— ¿Cómo planeas activarlo?

—Ese es el problema.

Johnson lo miró antes que activará su dispositivo para cambiar a su apariencia humana, era curioso ver la gran diferencia que había entre su forma real y la falsa—El chip requiere de un soporte a base de tejidos y…

—No digas más—exclamo Seamus.

Dejó su lata y se cambió de ropa, debían de fingir que nada había pasado, por lo que significa que tendrían que ir de nuevo a la cafetería para su desayuno y fingir tener clases con normalidad. Agarró la silla que tenía delante de él y se sentó al revés de ella, se inclinó un poco y despejó cualquier rastro de cabello que pudiera estorbarle al chip.

Krel agarró el pequeño chip y lo posicionó despacio en la nuca de su compañero, con solo tocar la piel de Seamus, el dispositivo se aferró con unas pequeñas patas y se introdujo debajo de la piel.

—Tiene que estar lo suficientemente activo para contagiar a los otros. Tendremos hasta la tarde para planear algo―la voz preocupada de Krel, fue un aviso de alarma.

— ¿Es una bomba de tiempo?

—Algo así, recibirá un corte circuito y podría desequilibrar nuestra conciencia…

Seamus iba cuestionar más pero la oración le hizo más ruido— ¿Nuestra?

—No serás el único con el virus—Krel agarró el chip y lo introdujo más rápido por su lengua—Con dos dispositivos infectados, habrá un mayor rango de contagiar la base de control, solo a nosotros nos puede afectar el desequilibrio ya que en ellos llevan el virus original; los demás solo borraría los comandos del control mental, pero en nuestro caso...

Tarron no pudo completar la oración, el americano se levantó de la silla y trago en grueso— ¿Recuerdos, cierto?

—Tal vez, por suerte, tal vez recordemos nuestros nombres.

Johnson suspiro, le dio un largo sorbo a su lata—Debemos de aprovechar la confusión, si esto del virus pudiera afectar a mayor escala ¡Lograríamos rescatar a tu hermana e incluso los materiales que necesitan!

—Podríamos hacer eso, tal vez le pueda hacer que Stuart use a una mayor frecuencia el distorsionador de frecuencias e interferir a escala el campamento para tener un mayor éxito en el escape. Pero es en tan poco tiempo, solo tenemos esta oportunidad…

Krel se sentía abrumado, intentar un segundo robo a la par de un rescate después de que hace pocas horas falló en el primer intento. Johnson lo intercepto y sostuvo su mano con tal de calmarlo, sabía que no sería nada fácil, pero tenían que intentarlo, ya se le estaban ocurriendo una y mil ideas por la cabeza para que a ninguno de los dos fueran capturados.

En cuestión de minutos consiguió que Krel se calmara y con una mirada firme en sus ojos cafés, salieron del cuarto aparentando que nada anormal ocurrió en la noche.

Todo hubiera salido bien sin contratiempos, de no ser por el disfraz de Krel; fallaba.

Esto se debía a que su imagen se ajustaba a su cuerpo original, por lo que la pérdida de su brazo era una falla en el código.

No hubiera sido tan complicado al tener ese día todos sus clases en el aula, de no ser porque hoy tenían esas rigurosos entrenamientos en la tarde.

Quisieron dar excusas que Krel se sentía muy mal para hacer ejercicio, pero el General no les creyó hasta que Krel por la falla del disfraz ya no pudo mover ese brazo humano y cayó en bruces al intentar subir un muro como parte de la actividad.

El General iba a inspeccionarlo, sería un chequeo común, pero no hubiera sido ese caso, ya que desde hace rato dejo de presentarse como un brazo humanoide, el único rastro que queda era la forma de uno compuesta por una serie de números binarios en color neón azul.

Exponerse de esa forma era riesgo, por eso Seamus intervino se titubear, aunque el General ante tal insolencia pensó que era parte de un número de teatro para tener el día libre. No era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

—Cadete Johnson, es mejor que se aparte o tendrá una reprimenda.

—No, está bien, lo llevare a la enfermería.

—Johnson, hágase a un lado. Necesito verificar por mi propia cuenta que Tarron se ha lastimado o no.

—No, no puede; porque…—titubeo un poco, tenía que buscar una excusa creíble, aunque ahora tenía el cerebro en otro lugar, no podía encontrar nada—… es que me dormí en su brazo y crep que lo lastime.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

Quiso repetir de nuevo su estúpida excusa, era lo mejor que pudo encontrará. El General los miraba con recelo hasta que parpadeo de sorpresa.

Johnson esta rojo, Tarron con un brazo desecho de manera que parecía un poco no superficial y ambos tenían claras muestras de fatiga junto con unas ojeras a falta del sueño.

¡Oh!

Bueno, siempre se vieron muy cercanos y no es la primera vez que sucede algo parecido por ser un campamento exclusivo de hombres. El General se aclaró la garganta, se habían tomado demasiadas molestias para darle vueltas al asunto y sabía de los acontecimientos en el día de visita (todos sabían de ello por el espectáculo que se montaron los familiares de esos cadetes).

Era un punto fuerte del porque no lo dijeron con claridad.

Seamus tenía las mejillas rojas, no quería pensar que todo se ha malinterpretado por la condición de ambos, aunque era mejor que se pensará de ellos bajo esa connotación, antes de que descubrieran que Krel era en realidad un ser de otro planeta.

Tarron, por otro lado, podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos, trago en grueso por el inevitable temor que los descubrieron, pero ocurrió una cosa totalmente improvista por él. El General les dio el permiso, Seamus lo guío a la "enfermería".

El moreno suspiro de alivio, quería hablar, pero la cara roja de su compañero le preocupo con demasía, de seguro el chip ha alterado su circulación sanguínea.

Al llegar al cuarto, revisaron el estado del virus cuando y al notar que ya se alojó a la base de datos, se extrajeron los dispositivos y terminaron por planear el golpe de está noche.

**[…]**

La coronel Kubritz no entendía como ese alien se había escapado de sus manos, mira por las pantallas de la cámaras de vigilancia, no había ningún punto ciego y más si se trataba de un ser-no-identificado color neón malherido.

La única explicación era que había alguien interno que lo ayudará, ese debió haber sido la causa; tal vez esa criatura tenía habilidades para lavarle el cerebro a la gente, ya que ninguna persona o campista en su sano juicio ayudaría a un "extranjero" a llevar a cabo sus planes.

Las luces comenzaron a tintinear, y de un momento a otro dejaron de hacerlo para apagarse en su totalidad. La coronel ordeno de inmediato la energía de emergencia, pero ésta se tardó en establecerse, pero cuando lo hizo las cámaras de vigilancia no funcionaban bien y solo se podía ver la estática o las ondas irregulares.

La primera en pantalla en tener alguna imagen de lo que sucedía era el del laboratorio, en él se veía a una persona con el traje completo de astronauta color azul que hizo una seña de saludo con la mano en la frente y con la otra dejó caer el fósforo encendido con la que prendió en llamas el laboratorio.

— ¿¡Qué demonios!?—exclamo Kubritz— ¡Incendio en el laboratorio A-3! ¡Unidades contra incendio diríjanse a esa área del incendio! ¡Todos los campistas, mantengan la calma, y vayan a la zona segura! ¡No es un simulacro! ¡Repito, no es un simulacro!

Después de dar el comunicado en el micrófono, se escuchó un estruendo, era de una explosión en la cafetería. La coronel agarró su arma y sonrió satisfecha, ¿Con eso era el plan del alien? ¿Provocar caos para que haya confusión y poder rescatar al suyo?

—Comandante.

—Sí, coronel.

—Envía más unidades para resguardar a nuestra prisionera, tengo la corazonada que tendrá una visita.

—Como ordené—exclamo el hombre y fue junto con otros del personal a la dirección de las celdas.

No habría escapatoria para ese extranjero, lo superaban en número, no tendrían oportunidad ahora, ni mucho menos lo tendrá cuando tiene a todo el campamento bajo su control, solo era cuestión de apretar un botón para dar la orden de atacarlo.

—Que comience la caza, trofeo.

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


	7. Final

_Tales of Arcadia: 3Below__ no me pertenece, su autoría es de Guillermo del Toro._

* * *

**_Final_**

* * *

Steve haría muchas cosas por amor, estar en esa etapa de la vida donde vive sus sentimientos de manera intensa, por eso no dudo mucho al ofrecer el panfleto del campamento espacial para una misión en cubierto.

Pero en vez que los tres fueran voluntarios para el campamento, se optó porque solo fuera Krel el que tendría el privilegio de estar en cubierto mientras Aja y él se quedarían en Arcadia para vigilar a MADRE.

Claro que su princesa guerrera no lo tomo de la mejor manera, y la comprendía, pero lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento. El tiempo pasó y tuvieron que poner en marcha el plan más rápido por un mensaje de Akiridion-05, no sabía si fue por estupidez o por amor el que no dudará que el plan aun así iba a funcionar. Por eso cuando perdieron la transmisión sobre el robó y solo pudieron escuchar mucha interferencia, gritos y golpes en seco… esto no iba terminar bien.

El miedo le recorrió por las venas como si se tratara de adrenalina, por lo que sin dudarlo mucho agarró su bate y estaría dispuesto a salir de la camioneta de no ser porque Zadra y Stuart lo detuvieron.

— ¡Tenemos que salvarla!

—No sabemos si podemos contra todo un campamento, Steve.

— ¡Claro que si podemos!

—Entiendo tu impotencia, humano Palchuk. Pero nuestra presencia solo alertaría a los guardias de ese lugar y pondría más en riesgo a los Reyes-En-Espera.

Intentaron buscar una solución a la falta de comunicación, pero cuando ya tenía convencido a Zadra de ir a ayudarlo, la radio-comunicador sonó.

— ¡Aja! ¡Krel! ¿Están bien?

— ¿Steve?

Al escuchar esa voz, el rubio apretó la boca y cerró el puño, conociendo a Seamus, posiblemente ya los había delatado y pensado que había hecho lo correcto—Cerdo-Johnson, si le hiciste algo a…

—Tranquilo, no hay que ser agresivos en este momento—hizo una pausa—… pero lamentablemente no traigo buenas noticias.

— ¡Entonces debemos ir a rescatarlos!

—No, duplicarán la seguridad del lugar, y con más razón están buscando extraterrestres porque Krel escapó.

— ¿¡El Rey-En-Espera está contigo!?

— ¿Cómo estaría comunicando con ustedes si no lo estuviera? Se encuentra bien… ―hizo una pausa dudando si dar es dato―Aunque no completo. Está descansado ahora, pero esta cosa parpadeaba mucho así que…

—SJ, deja de hablar ¿Qué pasó con Aja?

Steve junto con los demás escucho el resumen de los acontecimientos que indicaba el pecoso desde la otra línea. Trago en grueso al escuchar lo que sucedió con su princesa guerrera, y aunque tenía las intenciones de aún ir a salvarla; Johnson se mantuvo frío, pero racional y expuso los contras de intentar otro asalto esta noche… pero que también necesitaban actuar rápido para que nadie los descubriera.

— ¿Cómo es que confiemos en ti, humano?—cuestiono Zadra.

Desde la reacción que tuvo Steve al reconocer la voz, se implantó una imagen de desconfianza para el nuevo terrícola. Hubo un silencio y después un pequeño suspiro.

—Krel es mi amigo, no pienso dejarlo solo.

La convicción con la que dijo esas palabras, de los años que conocía a Seamus, sabía que decía la verdad. Le dieron la oportunidad de planear alguna estrategia para mañana.

No les defraudó a ninguno de los tres cuando dieron los detalles del plan.

[…]

Krel espero con paciencia en el estacionamiento, el plan era la distracción que ocasionaría los estragos, Seamus se escabulliría entre los ductos de ventilación, era complemente invisible para los sensores con tan poca energía.

Desde lo del chip, habían puesto todo en acción, desde la transmisión que indicarían al virus en su posición en la base de control, eso lo tenía monitoreado Krel desde la comodidad del auto mientras afina los últimos detalles.

Seamus se encargó de sus cuartadas como estudiantes de campamento, mientras Krel lo haría con el método de escape, a pesar del limitado tiempo que cuenta, consiguió tener un mayor alcance en su dispositivo de camuflaje: no solo arreglo lo de su brazo en el disfraz, incluso podría hacer que el auto de Johnson pasara desapercibido.

Era su único vehículo de escape.

― ¡Ey, SJ! ¿Me escuchas?―preguntó Krel al otro lado de la línea.

―_Sí, Majestad ¿Todos están listos?―_respondió con cuidado el americano, no tenía que hacer mucho ruido.

― _¡Copiado, Kreilito!_

―_No dudes en ello._

―_Esperamos sus instrucciones, Rey-En-Espera._

―Muy bien, a mi señal.

Por otro lado, Aja miro con asombro y severa preocupación como los guardias, poco a poco dejan sus puestos de vigilarla y corren al exterior de la habitación. Tiene la ligera sospecha que su hermanito tuvo el ingenio de ejecutar un plan de respaldo, los ductos de ventilación hacían más ruido de lo usual y el estruendo de ellos consiguió que la rejilla de metal se despegará; de ahí salto una persona con un casco de astronauta.

Sacudió sus pantalones y se dirigió a ella con arma en mano ¡Oh Seklons y Gaylen, tenía que ser una broma!

― ¡No te acerques!―advirtió dentro de su prisión.

El intruso ladeo la cabeza y con el arma en mano, destrozo el panel de control de la celda, y con ello, la barrera verde se desvaneció; hizo un ligero gesto para que la siguiera. Desconfiada, se acercó con cautela al desconocido, el susodicho estiro su mano y le ofreció una especie de comunicador. Cuando la princesa lo agarro, indico con su dedo que se lo pusiera en la oreja.

― ¿Por qué debería de poner-…?

― _¡Aja, hermana! ¿¡Estás bien!?_

La voz en ese auricular le provoco sonreír de inmediato― ¡Oh, Kleb! ¡Hermanito, eres tú!

―_No solo está, Krel._

― ¡Steve!

―_También estamos nosotros, princesa._

― _¿Se encuentra bien, Reina-En-Espera?_

―De verdad eran ustedes, pero…―el alivio se instaló en su voz, pero también con algo de duda, miró al chico con casco de astronauta― ¿Quién eres tú?

―_Después habrá tiempo para presentaciones, nos tenemos que mover en este momento. Tendremos que llevarte con tu serreta y las piezas para la nave._

―_No, es peligroso, SJ. Solo saca a Aja y vámonos._

―_Negatorio, Majestad. Hay guardias en la salida, tendremos que ir de nuevo por los ductos, y no puedo ser el único con arma, a la princesa le convendría mejor usar una._

Krel soltó un gruñido de frustración_―Está bien, pero háganlo rápido._

Aja y el extraño con traje de astronauta subieron a los ductos y siguieron el camino hasta el área donde confiscaban cualquier arma o dispositivo extraterrestre. La princesa identifico de inmediato su serreta, y por una conveniente maleta en el lugar, agarraron lo que necesitaban del cuarto; en el proceso del saqueo, Aja le ofreció una mirada.

― ¿Por qué llamas a mi hermanito "Majestad"?―preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

―_Seguimos en el campamento, es peligroso dar nuestros nombres. Incluso si esta línea es aislada, necesitamos nicknames._

Aja iba replicar un poco al respecto por quién había sido el de la idea, pero callaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abierta, se escondieron en una mesa. Los pasos cautelosos de los guardias los alertan ¡Mierda, saben que están ahí! El astronauta lazó un objeto al otro lado de la habitación como distracción, sus acciones fueron en vano porque pronto abrieron fuego en contra.

Sin que pudieran explicarlo con exactitud, voltearon la mesa y dispararon en defensa.

― ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Majestad, ¿Cuánto falta?!

―_Solo esperen, necesito que Botas Rojas este en posición para le interfere-…_―el sonido de un estruendo al otro lado de la línea fue más que suficiente para que Krel apretara el botón en el teclado.

Se había quedado sin municiones, y tal parecía que el estruendo aturdió mucho a Aja como para dejarla fuera de combate… o tal vez no era eso.

El humo somnífero se esparció por el lugar, los soldados ya tenían puestas sus máscaras y los pasos resuenan más cerca junto con la tos de Aja; habían estado preparados para dardos con esa droga que causa sueño, pero no previeron que cambiarían sus tácticas debido al escape del príncipe.

No está listo para enfrentarse a un montón de militares entrenados y más cuando su única ventaja de escapar se encuentra en una lucha de mantenerse en pie a causa de la droga. Pero algo cambio, el grito de dolor de un hombre con las manos en la nuca y no falto mucho para que sus compañeros lo imitaran.

Parecía una epidemia, chispas salían de sus cuellos y los ojos de los infectados desprendían centellas de diversos colores.

― ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Princesa!

Aja con sus pocas fuerzas acoto la demanda, había aspirado mucho de ese humo y pronto surtiría efecto en cualquier momento para dejarla completamente indefensa, ambos salieron de la densa niebla que provoco ese humo y dieron con la salida. Su paso veloz de apoco disminuyo y el sonido de unos fuertes tacones se comenzó a intensificar, Seamus dio un vistazo y se topó con la mirada furiosa de la Coronel.

― ¡Mierda! ¡Kurbtiz no tiene chip, repito, no tiene chip!―después de dar con ese mensaje, sostuvo a Aja de los hombros y corrió con ella como pudo.

La adrenalina tenía que hacer su función, dotarlo de la suficiente fuerza y velocidad para salir de esta situación ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que corrió? Recuerda a las enormes bestias de piedra que invadieron Arcadia, podía sentir lo mismo que esa vez, el miedo recorrer sus piernas y llevarlo directo al auto para conducir lejos de ahí.

Pero ahora era distinto, traía peso de extra y la bestia, ahora, es alguien con la que comparte especie.

Aja se disculpó en un ligero susurro antes de caer inconsciente y con eso dio el fin de la carrera, ahora el americano tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con esa mujer determinada de hacer cualquier cosa con conseguir su meta.

― ¡Hola~, pequeño astronauta! Por si no lo sabes, llevas contigo material confidencial―exclamo con una mirada altanera―Te propongo un trato, devuelve lo robado y te prometo no hacerte daño.

Seamus tenía el arma apuntándola, aunque digiera algo, ella no lo escucharía por el casco y ni soñando se quitaría para revelar su identidad, su mano comienza a tener un ligero temblor y Kurbtiz sonríe al descubrir el tic.

― ¿Tu provocaste solo este desastre? Me lo dudo, de seguro hubo más involucrados en ello. No pienses que soy la mala de la historia, pero no estás del lado correcto, muchacho… Ellos solo quieren perturbar la paz de este país, no, ¡del mundo! ¿piensas darle la espalda a tu planeta?

En algún momento de su vida, siempre creyó estar en una "raza" de su especie con una calidad de superior al resto de los demás, y eso conlleva creer esas palabras; pero ahora sabía el trasfondo, otro lado de la historia.

Ellos no eran invasores, solo querían volver a su casa.

Con Aja inconsciente por todo el humo que aspiró; duda poder derrotar a un soldado de alto rango con años de experiencia, ni de broma podría conseguir derribarla y con cada paso de ella es una señal de alerta más fuerte.

Trago en grueso cuando se acercó en forma de ataque… o por lo menos eso era la intención.

Kurbitz apenas pudo evitar la serrata y volver a mantener su postura un poco más lejos de él… más bien, de ellos.

Seamos miro atónico, sin poder lograr que las palabras salieran de su garganta como la noche anterior, pero en vez de que fuera un sentimiento de terror que se apoderó de él, era uno de fascinación; hasta se atreve decir que de admiración. En un ligero susurro dice el nombre de su salvador.

—Por fin te apareces para unirte a la fiesta, trofeo—exclamó con burla altanería la coronel.

Krel solo le ofreció una pequeña mirada a Seamus antes de enfocar su total atención a esa mujer—Llévala a un lugar seguro.

El americano asintió ligero, antes de llevarse a la princesa al auto, dio un ligero vistazo antes de ver como la mirada azulina determinada se acomoda el cuello de la capa para cubrirle parte del rostro. Podía intuir que se mordía el labio, si eso fuera el caso, tendría que darse prisa para volver por él.

No lo pensó mucho al ponerse la capa, tenía la ligera sospecha que el humo somnífero aun estaría esparciéndose, fue una ventaja que el chip lo pudiera dotar con la información al momento; por fortuna también descubrió el protocolo de limpieza, tenía poco tiempo antes que todos recobraran la conciencia a causa del antivirus del sistema central.

Él no era un guerrero, pero pedía por Seklos y Gaylen que sus ancestros lo ayudaran en esta precaria situación.

― ¿Solo viniste por la princesa o piensas recuperar algo más?―la mirada de Kurbitz viajo hasta su brazo faltante.

No diría nada, no le daría el gusto de intimidarlo, pero estuvo preparado ante el primer disparado y la estocada de su arma, contrataco como pudo y se precipito a la huida.

Las luces tintinean en cada paso y las chispas de las personas afectadas poco a poco disminuyen conforme llega al estacionamiento ¡Como esa mujer podía mantenerla el paso! Incluso jadea por la falta de oxígeno, no puede perder el paso, porque eso conllevaría ser atrapado por ella.

― _¿Ocupas un aventón?_

Como dirían los humanos «Música para sus oídos»―Eres demasiado oportuno―exclamó agitado.

―_A la derecha y salta._

―Seamus, es el tercer piso…

― _¡Solo salta! _

Dudaría de sus decisiones, su razonamiento le pedía que no lo hiciera, pero la adrenalina tal como si fuera droga, el exigía hacerlo si eso significaba ponerlo a salvo. Y dicho y hecho, lo hizo, salto desde un tercer piso, pero no aterrizo en el duro concreto, sino en el techo de una van con el logo del campamento.

Sonrío al darse cuenta que se trataba del auto de Johnson con el camuflaje puesto, ¡Era un genio, su dispositivo funciono en una escala mayor! Más no pudo cantar victoria debido al sonido hueco del otro extremo del techo del vehículo. Apenas pudo esquivar el disparo.

―No te distraigas, invasor―braveo la mujer con desquicio.

Krel trago en grueso, alisto su serreta en forma de espada, era mejor tener un arma de corta distancia si su terreno de combate era tan reducido ¿cierto?

Cada segundo de tramo recorrido por esa van era un golpe de espada contra esa arma, no estaba seguro como es que la coronel podía combatir contra él con un armamento tan pesado; pero lo está haciendo.

La mirada fiera que recibía de esa humana, le daba un mensaje que no podrá con ella, tal vez en cuestión de experiencia en combate no era su fuerte, pero si en ver las posibilidades y buscar otras salidas donde si las domina.

― ¿Se te acabaron los trucos, invasor?―pregunto en burla con el arma a punto de disparo.

La donde empuña su serreta está aprisionada bajo un pie en tacón, sin mucha escapatoria… o eso parece. Si la posición de los pies es muy importante para tener un buen equilibrio y no ser derribado, lo comprobaría, dio una fuerte patada al pie de apoyo de la coronel, la desequilibró y el disparo termino en otro lugar en vez de su cara.

Recupero la movilidad de sus brazos izquierdos y dio todo de sí para derribarla del vehículo, no se había sentido de esa forma antes, era como si su ascendencia lo escucho y ahora lo brindaban de atributos para acabar con esa; o por lo menos lo suficientemente audaz para acabar con esa lucha.

¡Y lo consiguió! Logró que Kurbitz cayera, vio cómo su cuerpo rodo colina abajo en lo que el vehículo subía.

Suspiro de alivio, la oscuridad de la noche solo era iluminado por los estragos del incendio, los cortocircuitos del virus adueñándose de las instalaciones y un poco de la luna y las estrellas.

[…]

Sentía la cabeza agitada con un ligero dolor, también el presentimiento que está en movimiento a pesar de no moverse. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y su vista se enfocó en la ventana del auto, el estéreo esta encendido en una canción que recuerda con cierta exactitud.

Fue la canción que pusieron Seamus y él cuando regresaron de su día libre del pueblo al campamento.

Talló sus ojos en un intento de percibir mejor la luz.

— ¡Oh! Ya despertaste, Krel.

― ¿Qué paso?―tenía los recuerdos algo dispersos.

Intento acostumbrarse a su entorno, miro por todos lados, desde el paisaje por donde conducía Johnson, tal vez están en cruce con una montaña por lo alto que se visualiza, el vehículo dejo de ser la van y volvió el auto de Johnson; y cabe también decir que su hermana está en la parte de atrás junto con la maleta. Seguía dormida, sino fuera porque podía percibir los pequeños gestos que hace uno al respirar, se hubiera preocupado.

―Larga historia, tal vez te lo cuente más tarde―hizo una pausa Seamus para darle un largo sorbo a su lata sin despegar la mirada de la carretera―Pero en resumen, le diste una buena paliza a la Coronel Kurbitz, tu hermana aún sigue inconsciente por el humo, puede ser que…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?―interrumpió Krel con una lata en mano, había muchas regadas por el lugar.

―No mucho ¿creo? Desde hace mucho que no me desvelaba tanto.

Dudó en preguntar― ¿Desde qué Arcadia fue invadida por trolls?

―Me gustaría que ese fuera el día―la pesadumbre en su voz alerto un poco a Tarrón.

La música se detuvo, Krel quería hablar al respecto de todo lo sucedido, es decir, Seumus era el único humano que conocía que intenta sobrellevar tanta información, sabía cómo era esa sensación, a él también le costó mucho poder adaptarse.

Tendrían esa plática sí o sí, a pesar que no sabía cómo comenzar.

Tal vez no sería tan difícil, tomando en cuenta que ya platicaron de otras cosas de mayor intimidad de confianza.

Iba decir algo, de no ser porque Seamus detuvo el carro cerca de un mirador y salió del vehículo. El príncipe tanteo sus posibilidades, aunque lo que iba ser sería algo tan irracional… como todo lo que ha hecho desde que comenzó a estrechar amistad con ese humano.

Seamus bajo del auto en un intento de calmar sus nervios, no era culpa de Krel de mencionar la invasión de los trolls en Arcadia, pero ¿Cómo no temblar de miedo al recordar ese día que parece tan similar a lo que hace pocas horas vivió? No debió de tomar café como loco, pero la inquietud de que los estuvieran siguiendo lo hizo tomar esa decisión.

Aún seguía exaltado, se negó por mucho tiempo de que las cosas que conocía, ya sea el espacio, Arcadia o de su familia, se convirtieran en temas desconocidos porque no lo sabe todo. Debía de mantener la mente fría si quería llegar a Arcadia como punto de recuentro.

Tenía los codos en el barandal del mirador y con sus manos se talla el rostro; quiere tranquilidad, no quiere volver a sentirse así. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir algo suave caer en sus hombros, era una sábana.

― ¡Krel, no deberías salir así!―exclamo sin hacer tanto ruido ¡Demonios estar despierto tanto tiempo ya lo hizo paranoico!

―Tranquilo, una parte de ella me cubre la cabeza, además, intuyo que nos guiaste a un camino no está tan concurrido.

―Es cierto, es el más largo, y las autoridades están siguiendo el señuelo.

― ¿Ellos estarán bien?

Negó la cabeza en un gesto divertido―Hace rato se comunicaron por radio, Steve está alardeando que ya los perdieron de vista, solo pondrán unas cuantas pistas falsas para que indiquen que iremos al norte; nos reencontraremos en Arcadia.

― ¡Oh, Kleb! ¡Ni siquiera hubiera pensado algo así, eres un genio!

Seamus soltó una risita ligera, un gesto que había suavizado su expresión―Eso es un buen cumplido viniendo del Rey-En-Espera de Akiridion-05, Krel Tarron.

―Basta de diplomacia—regaño con algo de vergüenza en las mejillas.

―Pero es así como debo dirigirme a usted, Majestad—se burló sonoramente.

―Si es así, debería llamarte a ti de otra forma…

― ¿Cómo qué?

Krel aclaro su garganta y le brindo un gesto serio―En nombre de Akiridion-05 y de la Casa Tarron, le encomiendo por mi mandato de Rey-En-Espera…―acuno la mano de Seamus entre las suyas―Seamus Johnson, le otorgo el título de Caballero por sus servicios a la protección de la corona―sin que el americano pudiera decir algo más, el príncipe beso su mano y garabateo con sus dedos algo en su frente.

Seamus no pudo percibir el garabato, su mano le ardía junto con las orejas y gran parte de su cara, pudo hablar con más claridad cuando Tarron se alejó un poco de él, más no le soltó la mano― ¡Wow! No pensé que así nombraban a sus caballeros allá―exclamo en un intento de sonar neutro.

―La verdad, solo era lo de la frente. Pero parecía que necesitaras lo de la mano.

Respingo en un pequeño quejido, pero termino por no darle importancia, descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Krel―Tienes razón―admitió en un suave murmuro.

Krel seguía siendo el mismo.

Ahora se sentía un tanto estúpido por dudar de él.

― ¿Crees qué nos estarán siguiendo?

―Lo dudo, y mucho por la coartada.

―Me gustaría saber ¿Qué hiciste?

De seguro ahora parecía un tomate, aunque no sería sospechosos del incidente, le da vergüenza admitir que utilizo el malentendido―Los dos tuvimos como antecedentes que nuestros familiares pelearon en la visita, y cuando sucedió lo de tu brazo, pudo interpretarse de muchas maneras lo que sucedía. Solo deje una nota que nos habíamos escapado.

― ¿¡Cómo eso sería una cortada!? Literalmente estamos escapando―argumento exaltado.

―Pero es bajo otro contexto…

― ¿Qué otro contexto po-…? ¡Oh!―sus mejillas se tiñeron de azul brillante, tal vez no era bueno viendo indirectas, pero ese maratón de películas románticas malas terrestres tal vez lo hizo entender una que otra indirecta.

A pesar de ese silencio que se plasmó, Tarron no pensaba soltar la mano de Johnson, y tampoco parecía que él lo hiciera, puede que no lo dijeran de forma directa que existiera el malentendido de una relación romántica entre los dos, aun así, ninguno de los dos tenía intención de negarla.

― ¿No se supone que los humanos deben de dormir 8 horas diarias?―habló Krel rompiendo el silencio.

Soltó una risa ligera, tal vez cansada― ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de humanos, alteza?

―Aún estoy aprendiendo, pero sé lo suficiente como para saber que tienes malos hábitos―con su mano libre rodea abrazo el hombro de Seamus, ¿no era curioso que lo quisiera tan cerca suyo?―Necesitas descansar.

Johnson no sabía si era por el exceso de desvelo, el conducir por largas horas, la adrenalina y la cafeína dejando su cuerpo o el amanecer que pinta de colores el paisaje boscoso que tiene en frente suyo. También podría añadir el suave tarareo de una canción de ese príncipe de Akiridion-05, su abrazo cálido y los movimientos circulares de sus dedos sobre sus nudillos; tal vez eso lo hizo respirar de alivio y poder cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

―Sí, necesito dormir.

Krel lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa―Gracias, Seamus. Yo conduzco.

Lo poco que recuerda después fue el sonido de la puerta, el motor encendido, una canción, el tarareo y una mano que nunca lo soltó.

~ F I N ~


	8. Aclaraciones

**_|| Aclaraciones ||_**

1\. Considero tanto a Krel como a Seamus se encuentran en el espectro asexual, es decir, que no sienten atracción sexual o esté no sea de interés, en mi punto de vista lo más sexual que serían estos dos; es demisexual (atracción sexual con sentimientos de por medio). Krel y Seamus van a un ritmo lento, aunque di hincapié que podrían tener algo, apenas pasan por el sentimiento de enamoramiento y tener reconocimiento de que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos. La verdad, aunque son unos nerds de las matemáticas y del espacio, son malos para entender ciertas indirectas o leer ambientes; más aparte, este es un nuevo panorama para ellos, para Krel porque nunca se sintió de esa manera y es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo, y Seamus porque siempre se estuvo reprimiendo por su familia.

Denles una oportunidad, van lentos, porque quieren, no porque nada los detiene.

2\. La idea que Seamus apoda a Krel con honoríficos de la realeza se debe a un fanfic de PurpleRose244, adore la idea, pero me gusta pensar que Seamus no se limitara con solo llamarlo "majestad". Tengo en mi lista que lo llame: alteza, mi príncipe, mi rey. La verdad, me hace tener una sonrisa estúpida ante la idea.

3\. Realmente me decepciono la Coronel Kurbitz en la serie, la imagine demasiado desquiciada y cruel, al punto que tuve una teoría tipo "plot-twist" donde ella era la que mataba a Morando. Quise retratar lo mejor posible esto en el fic, pero siento que me falto odio.

4\. En lo que iba escribiendo la parte del chip de control mental, se me vino la idea macabra de un dark-side, es decir, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si nunca se pudieron quitar los chips? Y creo que le voy hacer un fanfic aparte en lo que consiguió tiempo para hacerlo.

5\. Quite del fanfic una escena donde Aja se despierta y molesta a Krel mientras conduce ya que sigue agarrado de la mano de Seamus.

6\. Otra escena que quite, está más extensa, de cómo Seamus se disfraza para comprar víveres en Arcadia por temor de ser descubierto por su padre; también vemos que Krel tiene una prótesis y los dos trabajan juntos en la nave. Le tengo cariño a está escena, ya que plantee que se acurrucan mientras están trabajando con las pantallas azules de Krel, está escena se volvió headcanon ya que hacen sus ñoñerías acurrucados.

7\. Lamento si les di mucho protagonismo a estos dos, pero como la serie no dio mucho de ellos, ni tampoco en forma individual (aunque eso cambia en la temporada 2 por lo menos para Krel). Me hace feliz poder terminar esto… por lo menos antes del estreno de Wizards.


End file.
